zimfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GothGirlXenon
IZ Fansite Info on Character Profiles According to some Invader Zim fansites, there could possibly be some unrevealed information about a few characters that are not displayed on this wiki. For example on thescarymonkeyshow.com ( an IZ fansite no longer in existence) on Professor Membrane's profile, it said that he had a wife that suffered a horrible fate and her remains are in a container. Is this evidence that Gaz possibly had a mother that passed away, other than her being a creation of the professor? GothGirlXenon (talk) 05:40, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: Membrane Origins Actually, I remember watching one of the Special Features on my friend's IZ DVD set a long time ago where Jhonen actually DID say in an interview that, had the series gone on, he might've had an episode where Dib found out he and Gaz had been created by the Professor. Didn't really say HOW (though I'm assuming cloning), but I can definitely say that Jhonen was in fact considering this development. But seriously, though, thanks for coming to me about the issue, and being so level-headed about it. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 04:42, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Can't watch the video right now, but that's probably it. And yeah, now that I think of it, he really DID only mention Dib; though it wouldn't be much of a suprise if it turned out to be the case for both children. Especially with Gaz's apparent superbatural abilities. Sadly, I DON'T personally know Jhonen; I AM on regular speaking terms with the co-founder of Operation Head Pigeons, so he might know. Good questions, GGX, good questions. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 04:32, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Unfortunately, if the information is not corroborated in any way by an official source, it's probably not true. Besides, it seems unlikely that Membrane would have a wife, given his inattentiveness to his own children.--Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 21:22, January 29, 2014 (UTC) I reply to you I never met him, yet. I plan to at the next InvaderCON though. As for Gaz's age, I think she's 10 and Dib is eleven. As for Dib and Gaz having a mother, I think it's possible. Angie Y. (talk) 17:06, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Re: Gaz's personality edits You make a good point; she really DOES seem to just hate others interfering with her life. Come to think of it, it actually might be better to say that instead of the "better than others" bit. You can go ahead and fix that. Thanks!--Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 03:42, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Ah, well, the latter, really. Also, it's HIGHLY unlikely she has or wants any friends, considering she hates humanity as a whole and she enjoys scaring the feces out of everyone she knows. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 21:22, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Zim and Gaz's relationship What are your personal thoughts on Zim and Gaz's relationship? Angie Y. (talk) 05:14, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Well, what about the episodes where she just appears in the background? There are several of those, even in school, and every single time we see her she's just sitting alone with her Game Slave. That's why I think that it's safe to say that she has little or no friends. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:23, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Well, even though there are a couple episodes where she's completely absent, a good deal of episodes feature her, more than enough to make an educated guess about her social life. We've seen what she does at school, and we've seen what she does at home, and it's always more or less the same thing. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 00:01, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Personally, I think it should just be said that she's never been seen hanging out with anyone. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 00:38, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Good point; however, I think she only liked him because he was a fellow demonic being. ;-) --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 17:05, May 31, 2014 (UTC) I'm a big ZaGr fan, I hope Gaz will play a much larger role in the series, if it gets revived. Understood. So what you think of my fanon characters Kratoz, Max, Drayt and Will. cool. So you're a goth? What sort of Goth? :-p Hmmm... You say you're a goth, but if you don't mind my asking, what SORT of goth are you? There are many different varieties, running the gamut from guys like me who just like to dress in black to the Marilyn Manson types who adorn themselves in piercings. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:35, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Nice. Now when it comes to drawing, I'm not very good. But I picture Will as looking like Gaz, but with the hair down and eyes open. He wears a grey hoodie with purple and green flames as well as a jacket with the same flame pattern as his hoodie. His hair is also dark teal. He also has a much more positive facial expression than Gaz. You're a college student? How 'bout that; so am I! Well, about to be this fall, anyway. Neat! So, one question: Are you interested in video games, or gothic video games? ;-) Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 01:10, June 5, 2014 (UTC) I like all sorts of video games; fighting games, virtual life simulation games, racing games, puzzle games, virtual pet games, dance mat games, etc.. GothGirlXenon (talk) 01:19, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Ah, neat! I'll confess, I'm also something of a video game fan, especially when it comes to the Metroid and Phoenix Wright games. Plus any game that involves ADVENTURE. Speaking of dark stuff, ever read Lovecraft or Poe? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 01:30, June 5, 2014 (UTC) I love Edgar Allan Poe's poetry, but I have not heard about H. P. Lovecraft. GothGirlXenon (talk) 01:36, June 5, 2014 (UTC) He's best known as the guy who created Cthulhu, but he's written a LOT of other short horror stories, such as "The Thing on the Doorstep" (which is worth a read despite the seemingly-banal title). Now that I think of it, how about Stephen King? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 01:43, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I gotta go; you wanna chat tomorrow at 3? (if 3's not possible for you, just say another time) Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 02:06, June 5, 2014 (UTC) I don't always have time to chat either, but I can leave a few messages. GothGirlXenon (talk) 23:30, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Ah, shoot. Well, give me a time tomorrow when you'd be available, then; if not, we can continue messaging each other this way. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 02:29, June 6, 2014 (UTC) About Posting Art Irregardless of whether you /credit/ them or not, I was referring to getting the creator of the work's approval before using it anywhere. You should always get an artist's direct approval before using their art anywhere, crediting aside. PumpkinWhatPumpkin (talk) 00:24, June 11, 2014 (UTC) How do you get direct approval if the artists won't respond? My apologies for not responding; I was not aware that you had replied, and in any case I have not had time to check this site lately due to my recently-busy schedule. :-/ In any case, now I am here, and here are my thoughts on each of the four theories: 1. Judging by how much time he has for his kids, and how he pretty much devotes 100% of his time to SCIENCE!, I doubt Prof. Membrane would really have time for his wife either, let alone to have kids. In fact, I doubt any sane woman would want to marry such a neglectful individual. Then again, I'm kinda assuming that she WAS sane, and in the IZ universe that's kind of a stretch. Alternately, if he did have a wife, and she truly met with a horrible fate, it may be that the Professor's obsession with his research is a means of coping with her death. Then again, this show IS a dark sci-fi comedy first and foremost, and I doubt they'd have such a dark backstory without addressing it in a comedic light. 2 & 3. These seem to me the most likely, since whatever Gaz is. she is NOT a natural child. She's been shown to have demonic powers, and superhuman skills that would be impossible without genetic experimentation. Now, I can't state for certain her genetic heritage, but it'd seem to me that Membrane would want to have some of his genetic legacy to continue after his death. (that said, he didn't exactly create the perfect specimens to continue his legacy, since Gaz is acutely anti-social and Dib is... well, Dib). Moreover, the theory that both of his kids are genetic experiments is supported by the fact that he gave them VERY unusual names that both have three letters; these could have originally been acronymic designations for the experiments. (and, if non-TV material is to be considered canon, maybe he extended her name to Gazlene to make it more natural, and didn't really care enough to do the same for his eldest child) 4. If she was adopted, there's only one possible person who could possibly be her true biological parent: THE DEVIL HIMSELF! ;-) Honestly, though, wouldn't that be kinda cool? I mean, that would most likely make her the sister of Pepito from "Squee!", one of Jhonen's other works, which would be a nice bit of crossover continuity. But yeah, I'd go with either 2 or 3, personally. Sorry for being somewhat absent lately; rest assured that I am back now. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 17:29, June 11, 2014 (UTC) If you don't get direct approval from an artist, you simply have to deal with the fact that you can't use their work until you do. And if you never do, you'll just have to find someone else who will respond, or commission someone. There are plenty of great artists out there who need support, active ones, and getting their work out there (with their permission of course) so that others know of them, or comissioning them for work to use in a public, well frequented place is a great way to support them. PumpkinWhatPumpkin (talk) 19:53, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Some artists on DeviantArt have either abandoned or deactivated their accounts and they can't be asked. I can only credit the artists and remove the copyrighted and not permitted images for those who have their accounts abandoned or deactivated. GothGirlXenon (talk) 20:35, June 11, 2014 (UTC) If you can't ask, then you can't use their work, and that's just the size of it. Irregardless of whether it's a fanwork or not, it still belongs to an independent artist who put their time and effort into it. So if you cannot get their permission, you just have to accept that you're going to have to find other art. It's a matter of respect for the artist. PumpkinWhatPumpkin (talk) 04:33, June 12, 2014 (UTC) If the artist tells me to remove the his/her art from Tumblr or Wikia, I will remove it. GothGirlXenon (talk) 22:33, June 12, 2014 (UTC) However if they don't know you used it, either through absence or simply being unaware, they can't exactly give you their opinion now can they? It's peculiar how my point seems to keep flying right over your head. Particularly these artists who have "gone dark" so to speak. If they left a website, and took their work with them, they obviously didn't want it to be available to the public anymore. So irregardless of whether or not someone still has it on their computer, it should not be used. By all means keep it for your personal enjoyment, but don't redistribute the work that an artist clearly didn't want to be available anymore. I'm asking you, as an artist who's had my work used without my permission before, to reconsider what pieces you use, unless you have the direct permission to use them. PumpkinWhatPumpkin (talk) 23:53, June 14, 2014 (UTC) I'll keep that in mind. Just to let you know, I always create a link to the original art source and the artists can find it on Tumblr via google. If the artist wants me to remove his/her pic, he/she can simply leave a message in my ask box and I will remove the image. GothGirlXenon (talk) 02:05, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Chat First off sorry for sounding stalker-ish... If that's a thing, but it was just curious if you could make it to the chat this Friday at 6:00 EST. I hope to see you there.-- 02:55, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Invader Zim Anime? Hmmm... funny you should mention that... You know, what if they did a manga/anime comic interpretation of the unfinished episodes? I was actually thinking of doing a comic adaptation of "The Trial" (by FAR my favourite of the unfinished episodes and certainly the one with the most artistic potential), but then I found out that I suck at drawing. :-P But yeah, if someone else were to do a manga/anime adaptation of unfinished episodes, especially "The Trial", that would be AWESOME! And then maybe a spin-off, yeah. As for Jhonen doing alien-related works... sure, why not? --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 17:09, June 28, 2014 (UTC) I think the unfinished episodes should still be a cartoon and the anime should be a separate spin-off series sequel. The reason for this is because anime may contain graphic features that may have different ratings; and in the unfinished IZ movie, Zim loses the desire to conquer Earth and is reformed. Since Zim turns good at the end of the IZ series (that is unfinished), the spin-off anime may have an alternative plot. GothGirlXenon (talk) 20:55, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Well, it's all a matter of practicality: Unfortunately, I don't think that the whole team behind the show would want to get back together to produce a half-dozen or so more episodes; there just wouldn't be enough support from Nick to do it, and therefore not enough money. :-( Therefore, the most plausible way to bring the unfinished episodes to life would be through fan-made web comics. Perhaps it could be a huge fan-project or something, which could be neat. Plus, since it wouldn't be televised on Nick, the final product wouldn't have to suffer the limitations that Nick imposed on the original series, allowing for the imagery to be darker and more like Jhonen's other works. The trick, though, is to find people who could work on the concept art, storyboards, and, of course, drawing the final product. And yeah, I think that if there is an anime produced, it DEFINITELY should be more "graphic", since, as I said before, it wouldn't have to worry about limitations imposed by Nick to make it more suitable for younger viewers. Not that there should be gratuitous violence just for the sake of gratuitous violence - it must, of course, retain the comedic, darkly satirical tone that defined the show - but it should definitely be a a bit darker, like some of JV's other works. I dunno if an alternate timeline would be necessary for it, though: The series as it is really had more of a floating timeline, and most episodes could've occurred at any point in the series. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 14:21, June 29, 2014 (UTC) You may be right about the series funding and ratings for dark imagery. But what if the spin-off anime was aired on a different channel? If the spin-off series did not have an alternate timeline, what type of plot would it have? And another question, what would the spin-off anime series be called? It can't have the same name as the cartoon. GothGirlXenon (talk) 23:27, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: Summary Generally, the top section of an article should briefly summarise the points raised in the sections below - a brief description of their personality traits, the role they play, etc. Besides, all that information regarding Gaz's origins is for the most part speculative and not really an important part of the character herself. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 22:59, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Also, you never really responded on my suggestions regarding Invader Zim spin-offs and continuations. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:02, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Allow me to correct myself: The first paragraph is supposed to cover all the essential aspects of the character or object. Ergo, with Gaz, it should cover her basic defining personality traits and the role she played in the show. My bad. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:50, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I got it now. But where should character profiles (basic info about who the characters are) be posted? GothGirlXenon (talk) 00:55, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Well, if we're talking BASIC information, then yeah, in the top paragraph. Mostly, though, the top paragraph summarises their defining personality traits and their role in the series. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 13:55, July 2, 2014 (UTC) If the character pages need basic information, might as well add it in the top paragraph with the personality and role summary. GothGirlXenon (talk) 23:11, July 2, 2014 (UTC) What "basic information" is there aside from personality and role in the series?--Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 13:40, July 4, 2014 (UTC) I'm talking about who the characters are; aside from the characters' role and personalities. GothGirlXenon (talk) 20:21, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Such as...? --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 13:44, July 5, 2014 (UTC) It's the main description of a character's biography (who he/she is and other things that discribe the character's life). GothGirlXenon (talk) 01:18, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Well, yes. Which is what we currently have, no?--Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:22, July 6, 2014 (UTC) When I meant character bio description, I was referring about who which character was and life of that specific character. For example, the character profile will include the specific character's name, gender, relations, personality, origin, lifestyle, and interest. GothGirlXenon (talk) 03:08, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Well, it should more or less be a one-paragraph summary of the character's most obvious and pervasive personality traits, relations, status and role. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 13:33, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Where should this information be added? GothGirlXenon (talk) 21:01, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Sting? Umm... out of curiosity, where in "Plague of Babies" was that particular Nhar G'ok's name revealed to be "Sting"? --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 03:42, August 22, 2014 (UTC) I got this info from fansites and other web pages that shows the names and profiles of the minor charcters. It was on the site "www.thescarymonkeyshow.com", an IZ fansite no longer in existence that I found in year 2007-2008; and geocities www.geocities.ws/izf3egghunt. http://archive.today/www.thescarymonkeyshow.com GothGirlXenon (talk) 04:01, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Has it been confirmed by official sources, though? --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 14:36, August 22, 2014 (UTC) I'm not so sure, but all the sites I looked up say that it was his name. GothGirlXenon (talk) 06:26, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Dib's Age (Copying from the Dib Talk Page in case you miss it.) "There is absolutely nothing in-series to suggest that the characters have aged. Dib still has the same classmates, the same classroom, the same teacher, and the same school. 13 would not be elementary school; he would be starting high school. So forgive me, I'd like to see a reference of some kind." HamatoKameko (talk) 06:39, August 23, 2014 (UTC) With all due respect, personal theories and fansites aren't canon references. Additionally, this movie you speak of appears to be fanmade (and not completed)? So again, not canon. HamatoKameko (talk) 06:44, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Apologies, after a little thought it occurred to me that by "movie" you are most likely referring to three-part planned series-ender? There doesn't appear to much known about it, so how you got that they've aged two years sort of baffles me. HamatoKameko (talk) 06:50, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Also, and I promise this is my last message before you get a chance to respond, the wiki rules include the following 'Don't': "Don't Add speculative information." HamatoKameko (talk) 06:52, August 23, 2014 (UTC) I heard that Jhonen Vasquez said that Dib was in 6th grade and it would make sense for him to be around 11-13 years old. I'm not so sure about the fansite info either, but it does make sense at one point. In some of the unfinished IZ episodes, there could have been time that passed in the show's timeline. There are certain episodes that shows Gaz riding a motorcycle by herself and Dib using weapons. Yes, I was talking about the 3 part series' final movie "Invader Dib". GothGirlXenon (talk) 07:55, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Jhonen also stated ''that Dib is 11. That is not conjecture, that is ''fact. It may make sense, but if it's not canon, it doesn't belong on the wiki. Gaz is a highly advanced 10-year-old. It wouldn't be surprising to see her on a motorcycle. Same with Dib using weapons; he is fighting Zim after all. HamatoKameko (talk) 09:50, August 23, 2014 (UTC) That may have been their ages in the start of the series, but it was estimated that 2 years may have passed in the show's timeline according to some web pages and viewers. I have also heard that the characters may be a little older in some of the unfinished episodes. GothGirlXenon (talk) 20:06, August 23, 2014 (UTC) In the nicest way possible, I'm afraid I have to ask, are you even reading my posts at all? As I've explained repeatedly, the wiki is not a place for conjecture. It is for established canon facts, not fan theories. Nowhere in the show is there any indication that the characters have aged more than a few months. ''Unless someone on the cast or crew--Jhonen, for example--has stated on record that the characters age in the series or that they would have been older in the unfinished episodes, you can not say otherwise in this wiki. It is against the rules. HamatoKameko (talk) 00:08, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Most of the information I look up are from fansites, wikis, and other web pages that do give out some canon information, but I'm not so sure if it is all true. And by the way, I know some people that have been to InvaderCon where they did ask Jhonen questions about the characters. GothGirlXenon (talk) 05:19, August 24, 2014 (UTC) It doesn't matter. If you aren't positive that it's really, canonically true,' it does not belong on the wiki'''. HamatoKameko (talk) 17:26, August 24, 2014 (UTC)